


Cuddling

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles!!!, M/M, Other, angsty fluff, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Roman's having a bad day and the others comfort him.





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> "CAN WE ALL JUST HAVE SOME PURE FLUFF BETWEEN ALL THE SANDERS?? (LAMP/CALM) LIKE IDK JUST THEM CUDDLING AND ONES SAD IDK LOVEYOURWORKOKBYELOVEYOU" - anon

There were days where Roman felt on top of the world. He felt confident, he felt great. Roman loved those days. He loved feeling confident over his ideas. He loved being Thomas’ creativity on those days.

Then there were days where Roman hated his ideas. They were unoriginal, uncreative and no good. And it was his fault the ideas were bad. He should be thinking of better ones. Why weren’t his ideas any good? Was he not good enough? Roman hated those days. But he had them anyway. His brain (do sides have brains?) convinced him he wasn’t good enough and he believed it. He didn’t want to, but he did.

He preferred to stay in his rooms when he was having those days. What if his boyfriends agreed with him? Or what if they decided they didn’t want a boyfriend who didn’t have good ideas? He was Thomas’ creativity! His ideas were meant to be good!

He spent his time thinking of ideas. And then deciding they weren’t good enough. He exhausted himself on those days.

Thank god his boyfriends were there for him.

–

The other sides knew it was one of those days when ten o'clock rolled past and Roman had still not come down.

Patton exchanged a look with Virgil and Logan before heading upstairs.

“Roman?” Patton called out, knocking tentatively on the door.

After a few minutes of no reply, Patton opened the door.

Roman was hunched over his desk, paper thrown everywhere, his hair a mess, still in his pyjamas. He was muttering to himself and scribbling desperately with a pen.

Logan walked over to Roman and gently pulled the pen out of his hand.

“Roman?” Patton asked.

“Hm? Yeah?” Roman replied, not looking up from whatever he was scribbling. Roman huffed before scrunching up the piece of paper he was writing on and throwing it away.

“Roman.” Logan said softly.

Roman looked up with bloodshot eyed and eye bags.

“Not good enough.” Roman whispered.

“You’re good enough.” Logan replied.

“My ideas. They- they-”

Virgil walked over to Roman.

“You had a few bad ideas. That’s ok. You don’t need to beat yourself up over it and stay up all night over it.” Virgil told him, pulling Roman out of his seat, “Now come on, you need to sleep.”

“But-”

“No ‘but’s, Ro. You need sleep.” Patton said, grabbing Roman’s other arm. Logan nodded.

Roman sleepily climbed on to the bed, too tired to argue.

The other sides took of their shoes before climbing onto the bed as well.

Patton cuddled up to Roman while Virgil curled up next to Patton. Logan lay next to Roman and tucked himself as close to Roman as possible. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton, while Patton our one of his arms around Virgil and his other around Roman. Roman put one of his arms around Patton and the other around Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around Roman. Roman sighed contently. Even if he wasn’t loving himself at the moment, his boyfriends always would. He smiled as Patton moved closer to him and Virgil groaned a little, moving even closer to Patton. He felt Logan nuzzling deeper into his side, then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
